The Pirate King and the Demon
by Mr. Indigo
Summary: Welcome to the crossover between One Piece and Code Geass! This is the second fan fiction in this category and the first one to ever be written in English! Lelouch and Luffy are Brothers! come join these two brothers as they go on an adventure so Luffy can become the Pirate King! Rated M for freedom. Pairing poll going on now! Vote on my profile page!
1. Chapter 1(Part 1): King meets a Demon

**Hello everyone Mr. Indigo here bringing you the first chapter of the second fan fiction in existence of a crossover between Code Geass and One Piece! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and make sure you review! If you have any ideas for the story make you send me a P.M. :D Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**Edit: Originally I had planned for Luffy x Nami, but at the request of a fan who made some really good points in his review, I have decided that romance will not be the main focus of the story! The Romantic part of the story will probably be a secondary or third focus in the story, as in the worlds of the reviewer; "**also i think you shouldn't make the pairing the main concept of this story as was one piece. it should be secondary to the plot as this was how one piece was so successful since there was barely any romance. if you do wanna do romance i suggest don't do any luffy x nami. Keep Lelouch pairing but Luffy actually loving someone is always very ooc for me and it feels awkward since to me both of them are like brother and sister" **I agree totally so that's why I have set up a poll on who Lelouch should be paired with! Luffy will eventually be paired with somebody because after I do a poll for pairing of both Lelouch and Luffy I will make their relationships go along slowly for both characters for two diffrent reasons. Luffy's is fairly simple... he's to dense to understand how a girl feels and is unable to tell when someone like's him or not. Lelouch's is a bit hard to explain because **since **he doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of his actions, he pushes those he cares for away and isolates himself from the world, therefore making him a loner. Anyway, My little rant on pairings is over and please enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A King meets a Demon**

A seven year old Monkey D. Luffy stood by the harbors clutching a straw hat that covered his wet eyes. He was the only one standing there, there villagers having left once Shanks' ship had been out of sight. Luffy already felt lonely, even though it had been less than an hour since they left. The only thing that comforted him was the hat on his head, a tangible reminder of his first true friends. He had to remind himself that this wouldn't be the last time he would see them, if he meant to fulfill their promise. He wiped away the last of his tears before turning, intending to go to Makino's bar for some food.

As Luffy turned around he was met with an awkward sight. Their standing a few feet away from him was a boy that looked to be around his age watching him with interest. The boy had Violet eyes and straggly and messy black hair. The boy was wearing a tan button-up collared shirt with two dark green straps coming down from around the shoulder area going all the way down to his pants, which were a bright white. The mysterious boy, after noticing Luffy was staring at him, walked up to him and said,

"Hello, you must be Monkey D. Luffy, correct?"

"Hell yeah! I'm Monkey D Luffy!" Luffy yelled pointing at himself with his thumb, filling himself with pride before saying/yelling, "I'm the man who's going to become the Pirate King!"

"Well you're a jumpy one aren't you," the young boy said, a small smirk appeared on his face, "Just what I thought I was going to see from you."

Luffy smiled his trademark smile and said, "Thank you! But who are you friend!"

"Me?" the young boy said, still smiling as he pointed a finger at Luffy, "I'm the man who's going to help you become the pirate king! That's who I am!"

"SUGOI!" Luffy yelled, the smile that he had previously grew larger until it was so wide it looked like it wouldn't fit on his face,"You'll really help me become the Pirate King?!"

"Of course I will, Monkey D. Luffy," the young boy said, bowing like an actor would at the end of a play, "Now, first things first, how about I make you an offer?"

"An offer?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side, confused, "What's that? Can I eat it?"

"Ugh," the young boy said as he rubbed his temples, clearly in irritation, although Luffy didn't know what for, "You are still as clueless as ever. Oh well I guess there is no use getting angry over it 'cause that will be the first thing to go!"

Luffy was confused as he stared at the boy, wondering what he was saying, not really understanding that he had just been insulted, "hey what are you talking about?"

The young boy, realizing he had been speaking out his thoughts, quickly shut up and bowed to Luffy, apologizing for insulting him, saying "I am so sorry for my outburst and I promise it won't happen again."

Well Luffy was now more confused then ever at the young boys words.

"OK I have two things to ask you," he said as he raised up two fingers in front of the young boys face, "Number one, why on earth are you saying you're sorry? I don't think you did anything wrong. Number two, why are you using such large words? I don't understand them."

The young boy face palmed and then shook his head violently for a few seconds before saying, "OK You know what… it's pointless to try to be somewhat intelligent around you and probably even more pointless to try to explain things to you cause it would just go in one ear and come right back out the other…" The young boy said wearily, sighing as he said this, "Anyway, back to the task at hand… and before you say anything, yes I know you don't understand what I'm saying, but just bear with me for a little longer."

The young boy reached behind him and pulled out a small chest and opening it the boy pulled out a red circular fruit with purple and black dots on it. It had multiple swirls on it varying in different types of colors from red to purple and also had a grey steam that was swirled at the top, making the steam look like a swirled lollipop. Of course, this was a devil's fruit, but not just any ordinary type of devil fruit mind you, but the Mirai Mirai no mi (Future Future Fruit), a fruit that was said to give the memories and powers of the future to the eater.

However, to one Monkey D. Luffy, it was just a strange looking fruit that had nothing special about it and after looking at the fruit his mouth started to water and drool started to pour out of the opening in his mouth like a waterfall.

"Hey, what is that!" Little Luffy yelled, eyeing the fruit hungrily.

"Oh this," The young boy said, directing his eyes to look at the fruit, "This is a fruit, do you want it?"

The young boy reached out his hand with the fruit in it and as soon as it had gotten close to Luffy he snatched it right out of his hand.

"Hontōni! (Really!) You'll really let me eat this!"

"Of course." The young boy said through a forced smile. The truth was he really didn't want Luffy to eat that fruit, but he himself wanted to eat it. It was also said that the Mirai Mirai no mi was the best tasting of all the devil's fruit, not at all the least bitter, but had a taste like a fine wine that had been ageing for over 100 years and left you craving for more of it. Yes, he wanted it for himself, but alas, it was not meant to be. He needed to unlock Luffy's memories of the future so he could become stronger to gather his crew once again and save the love of his life.

Ah yes, he can remember her very clearly. Last time he checked, she was an excellent doctor, trained by Dr Kureha and probably had skill that was on par with the good doctor. Then again, she was never the one to just sit back on the sidelines, but the one who would probably fight on the front lines. She was helpful on the battlefield because she could match Luffy in strength, probably after the two year time skip as well…

He was pretty sure that without her joining Luffy's crew, they would have never persuaded the little reindeer Tony Tony Chopper of joining the Straw Hat Pirates, since she was a close friend of the reindeer, second to only Dr. Hiluluk. She had a act now ask questions later type of personality, which usually ended in trouble but hey, he never complained. Although, in public she played the role of a sickly and frail girl, mostly to confuse bounty hunters and other pirates of underestimating her before she kicked their asses...

Yes, she was the love of his life and the only one he would ever love, her bright red hair and her hypnotic sapphire eyes which complemented her thin and well-built figure, not to mention her large breast size, which he remembered were probably E sized, not that it mattered. He only really cared about it because it was a topic of an argument in the crew of whether her breasts were natural or fake, of which he told her and she ended up tying the offending males to the crow's nest of the Going Merry upside down after she had beaten them senseless for talking about her breasts. Safe to say, that event was hilarious and he had enjoyed watching it very much. But then again, he remembered vividly how his love had died as well…

He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about the past. He had been given a second chance to change the mistakes of the past and to prevent most of the Straw hat Pirates from dying.

"Kansha! (Thanks!)" Little Luffy yelled as he bite into the fruit taking a large chunk out of it. Two bites later and the entire fruit, steam and all, were gone, falling into the endless pit that is Luffy's stomach.

A few seconds after finishing the devil's fruit Luffy's eyes widened considerably as memories from the future flashed through his mind. They couldn't be his, but they were. Luffy grabbed his head in pain and went to the ground on his knees. This continued for a minute until Luffy let go of his head and slowly look up at the young boy standing in front of him. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he said.

"Le...louch."

Lelouch smiled as he said, "Damn right, who else would have violet eyes like mine?"

Luffy jumped up off the ground and enveloped Lelouch in a hug, tears now streaming freely down his face, "Lelouch… I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough… I'm so sorry!" Luffy cried as Lelouch wrapped his arms around him.

"It's fine Luffy… I'm here aren't it… so dry those tears."

Luffy looked up from Lelouch's chest, which was now soaked with Luffy's tears, and looked at Lelouch's face, he had a small smile on it and there were still tears on the corners of his eyes but they were no longer coming out of them.

Lelouch smiled as he said, "Damn right, who else would have violet eyes like mine?"

Luffy jumped up off the ground and enveloped Lelouch in a hug, tears now streaming freely down his face, "Lelouch… I'm sorry… I wasn't strong enough… I'm so sorry!" Luffy cried as Lelouch wrapped his arms around him.

"It's fine Luffy… I'm here aren't it… so dry those tears."

Luffy looked up from Lelouch's chest, which was now soaked with Luffy's tears, and looked at Lelouch's face, he had a small smile on it and there were still tears on the corners of his eyes but they were no longer coming out of them.  
"Hai." Luffy said, pushing away from Lelouch and rubbed his eyes, still smiling.

"Luffy…" Lelouch said, looking down at the seven year old boy standing in front of him seriously, "I need you to do something for me."

"Hmmm, what is it Lelouch?" Luffy asked, generally curious.

"I need you to continue on like you would in the regular timeline, OK. We don't need anybody to know that you have haki ok." Lelouch said smiling, "You think you can do that for me?"

"Yep! Definitely!" Luffy said smiling his trademark smile and giving him a thumbs up, "You can count on me!"

"That's good Luffy," Little Lelouch said, smiling a warm smile at his younger brother, "Now let's go to Makino's bar to go get something to eat."  
"YEAH!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes, the idea of being fed was the greatest thing imaginable to him, so of course he was going to be excited about the idea of food.

As they walked to Makino's bar they discussed what they had been up to ever since they were separated. Apparently Luffy was being run ragged by his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, which wasn't surprising to Lelouch in the slightest, since he had to go through the exact same training regimen as Luffy had to but it was made harder since he was being raised at Marineford. His grandfather Garp was there more often than with Luffy so he had to do a lot more training and safe to say it payed off excellently. He knew how to built a fire, make a shelter, fight and he learned how to be a navigator. Lelouch was an excellent navigator and was considered the best navigator at Marineford, adding more to his Grandfather Garp's already proud ego.

Eventually Lelouch got so good Garp couldn't train him anymore and tried to enlist Lelouch in the Marines. Lelouch did not want to be in the Marines so a few nights after he learned of what his grandfather was planning he took control (and by that he means stole) a schooner and the eight year Lelouch escaped and set a course for Foosha Village, where he learned his younger brother, Monkey D Luffy, lived.

As he was sailing to Foosha Village he met a pirate crew which was called the "Lime Haired Pirates" and Lelouch met their captain, which was a woman with lime green hair called C.C. She said that Lelouch was the one she was waiting for and gave him the Yami Yami no mi (Darkness Darkness Fruit),which he learned from C.C. that the Yami Yami no mi in her possession was a hybrid devil fruit, which also had the power of the Kage Kage no mi (Shadow Shadow Fruit). Lelouch gladly took and ate the fruit and gained the power to control darkness and summon or create multiple three-dimensional shadows at will. He soon learned that he could summon a scythe and that his shadow could move on it's own and could act like an entirely different entity. Although it had a hell of a blood lust and had a dark and evil aura coming from it Lelouch's shadow only took orders from him, much to his relief. He also learned that he was now a lot stronger and was able to lift up to five tons. He could also turn into a mist to dodge attacks, rendering bullets and swords useless on him.

**AN: O.K so originally Lelouch was Over Powered and I said he had beaten a corrupt marine admiral and made his bounty 200,000,000 But I got like 5 reviews saying make him less powerful so I did :) SO here's the fixed version for you new visitors :3**

For an entire year Lelouch sailed the Grand Line alone as a pirate, beating both corrupt marines and evil and murderous pirates alike. He eventually got a name for himself after he had killed a few corrupt Marine Commodores with himself only receiving a small amount of damage and was since known throughout the Marines and Pirates as "Devil Child Lelouch" due to the fact that he was either undefeated and either defeated or killed anyone in his path. Although Lelouch was only a child, about nine years old at the time, he was given a bounty which he was very proud of and had his very own wanted poster which read;

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE!**

**"THE DEVIL CHILD"**

**"MONKEY D. LELOUCH****"**

**80,000,000 BELI**

When Lelouch was ten years of age he met WhiteBeard who helped him get into East Blue and from there it was just a simple task to locate Foosha Village, which he had arrived at within a month of being in East Blue.

* * *

Lelouch walked into Makino's bar with Luffy holding his hand and as soon as both of them entered the bar the patrons of the bar went quiet and stared at the duo in utter disbelief, not believing that "Devil Child Lelouch" the child who was wanted for 80,000,000 Beli, would be in Foosha Village, much less in this particular bar. They were also shocked that Little Luffy was holding the hand of this very well known and 'dangerous' child.

Even though he was only ten years old, Lelouch carried himself with a very commanding and authoritative aura that made most men stare at him in awe.

Lelouch smiled as he looked around at the gawking faces of the people in the bar. It was always enjoyable to watch them stumble and run to get away from him, even though he wasn't a threat to them in the slightest.

"Greetings everyone, I am Monkey D. Lelouch, also known as 'Shadow Man Lelouch'," Lelouch said as his smile grew wider at the paling faces of the bar patrons, "You are very lucky that you haven't hurt my little brother, or else I would have killed you."

Lelouch looked at the counter as he said this and saw Makino, who had just walked out of the back room to check to see why the bar had gotten quiet, staring at him with wide eyes, her face was also pale as her mouth hung open in realization. Lelouch and Luffy walked up to the bar stools and Lelouch lifted his younger brother up onto a bar stood and then sat down himself. As soon as he sat down the other occupants of the bar, with the exception of Makino, all ran out of the bar as if their lives depended on it shouting, "The Shadow Man's here! The Shadow Man's here!"

Lelouch laughed at the peoples antics for a few seconds before turning to Makino and saying , "Makino."

Makino was startled that he said her name could only stutter out, "Y-y-yes! W-wh-what do yo-you want L-L-Lelouch."

"Oh come now Makino, don't be so afraid of me! I'm not here to hurt you! My little brother Luffy here has told me all about you!"

"W-what!? L-L-Luffy!"

She looked at Luffy with a startled expression, finally realizing the connection between the two children.

"Luffy," Lelouch said as he put his hand into his shirt to grab something, "You said you wanted to see my Wanted Poster correct?"

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled as he flung his arms up in the air, almost falling off the bar stool but was grabbed by Lelouch who kept him on the seat.

"Then here you go," Lelouch said as he pulled out a copy of his wanted poster and handed it to his little brother, who was smiling a large smile, "Go look at it in the corner over there, OK. I need to have a small talk with Makino here."

Lelouch pointed at the far corner of the bar and Luffy went with an "OK!" and sat down at one of the tables in the corner, saying how cool his big pirate brother was as he looked at the wanted poster.

Lelouch smiled at Luffy before turning back towards Makino, who was also staring at Luffy with a warm smile on her face. Lelouch cleared his throat and got Makino's attention, who then looked at Lelouch trying to keep a straight face although there was fear in her eyes.

"Makino do you know why I'm here?" Lelouch asked, wanting to hear her answer. It was an uneventful answer with Makino just shaking her head.

"I'll take that a 'no' then… anyway the reason I'm here is to thank you."

Makino was absolutely flabbergasted at him, not expecting to ever say that. Eventually she was able to say, "Th-thank me?! Why!?"

Lelouch smiled as he said, "Well I heard from Luffy that you took care of him after his grandfathers training sessions, which I know are exceptionally hard and strenuous, seeing as I had to go through the exact same thing when I was age."

Again Makino's expression changed again from shocked to understanding.

"Anyway, I know how much my little brother can eat so I want to give you something to repay you for looking after my little brother," Lelouch said as he reached into his shirt once again and pulled out a small brown cloth bag and put it on the table, the contents of the bag clanged against each other and the wood.

"Uhhh, what is in there?" Makino asked curiously, think of what could be in the bag.

"Oh nothing much," Lelouch said with a smile, "Just some diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds… I think it's all worth about 150,000,000 Beli, but that's just an estimate."

Well to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She was absolutely flabbergasted and shocked at the amount he was giving her. She tried to say something but just couldn't find her voice.

"Yes I know it seems like a lot," Lelouch said again, cutting Makino off from forming an argument, "But knowing my little brother, he probably made a 'Treasure Tab' here, correct?"

A nod from Makino was all Lelouch needed to confirm his question.

"Of course I should have figured that he would have done something like that… anyway this should cover any food he has already eaten and it should also cover any food he will eat in the near future OK?"

All he got was a nod of the head as a response yet again.

"Good I'm glad we've come to an understanding Makino… OH! One more thing before I forget. My little brother Luffy wants something to eat so could you go get him some food Makino. I'll take a glass of juice OK?"

"Y-yes of co-course" Makino said stuttering as she grabbed the small cloth bag and went into the back room to prepare the two boys's orders.

* * *

**And that is a rap! I'm going to separate chapter one into two parts but don't worry I'm working my hardest to finish part two and am going to try to upload it next Sunday. :) Also, it is more One Piece heavy early on due to the fact that I don't have a good point to add Geass yet... I'll probably introduce after the 2 year time skip however it is not decided yet... Anyway! I have added C.C. as the captain of a pirate crew called the 'Lime haired Pirates!' I don't know but I tried to think of something cleaver but just couldn't. Anyway, eventually Suzaku, Kallen and Euphemia will be introduced into the story. I'm still trying to think of whether to add the other Code Geass Characters but Nunnally is in this story as the third sister to Nami and Nojiko. Oh and one last thing, a poll is going to be put up on my profile for the pairing for Lelouch!**

**Edit: I swear the amount of backlash and negativity I'm getting is incredible! I never thought there would be so many haters (seriously when I first posted this thing I got like 5 hate comments on how they hated the pairing so I changed it! :P I swear this is like the 4th time I have edited and replaced this chapter! ANYWAY! Not that that matters! It only helps me get better in the long run! :) Anyway go vote! Here's the title for the next chapter;**

** Next Chapter: Marine meets Pirate.**

** I only have one more thing to say to you all... **

**Please Review (R&amp;R)**


	2. ANNOUNCMENTS

**Hello Everyone, Mr. Indigo here bringing you a Issue Regarding Nunnally cause people just keep asking about her. :p Chapter 2 is on the way!  
**

**OK****, first off, there is a new option that has been added to the poll for who Lelouch should be paired with! The new option is a Harem with Kallen, Robin and Nojiko. Yes, I know it'd strange for Nojiko to be in there as well but hey, both Robin and Kallen are their and I really would prefer Lelouch to be paired with either Nojiko or Nami so essentially this option is me getting what I want and you getting what. Basically a Win-Win! :) But hey, the voting will continue until January 1st so I'll see what you guys say!**

**Alright Second Announcement! I have made a final verdict on what I am going to do with Nunnally. So I was reading some reviews and people have been saying that they don't want Nunnally to be in the story because she is always useless and weak, so I made a compromise! Remember me mentioning last chapter that Lelouch's shadow acted as a different entity... well I decided that within the one year he was sailing the Grand Line he created a life-sized seven year old clay girl that looked exactly like Nunnally did from Code Geass. Anyway, he took his shadow and erased it's existence from the world because come on, it's just creepy having a shadow with massive blood lust following you around. Anyway, to erase his shadows existence he put his shadow's life force into the clay Nunnally and to keep his shadows soul and life force separated he sealed his shadow's life force into the clay Nunnally with the Akarui Akarui no mi (Bright Bright Fruit), a devils fruit he found while exploring the grand line. Anyway, the power of the Akarui Akarui no mi and his shadow's life force merged together and actually turned the clay doll into a living, breathing person. If you have ever done negatives and positives in math you should know that a negative plus a negative equals a positive, same thing happened here. Anyway, his shadows soul dissolved and ended his shadow's existence and there you have it, Nunnally is born!**

**Now, she has the power of the Akarui Akarui no mi but she is in not evil in any way shape or form. The blood lust and evil of Lelouch's shadow was located in it's soul, which mind you was completely destroyed, so their is no evil inside of Nunnally so she in essence, a kind gentle person. She is FAR from being weak mind you! Remember! She has the powers of the Akarui Akarui Fruit so she's basically a lot weaker then Lelouch is but if she is good enough and learns Haki then she would probably be about half the strength as Lelouch is, and he's pretty damn strong! Of course she will be trained and sheltered by Lelouch, who technically is HER FATHER! GASP! DUN! DUN! DUUUNNNN! Yes Lelouch is Nunnally's father because basically Nunnally was created by the life force of Lelouch's deceased shadow and the Akarui Akarui no mi, so technically Lelouch created her and therefore her father. Nunnally's intelligence with be below Lelouch's, but she WILL NOT be as dumb as Luffy, since she technically is his daughter, she'll probably have half the intelligence as Lelouch. Anyway, that's the compromise and I hope it's OK with you guys. MOVING ON!**

**Edit: You know something... I have been getting constant hate mail ever since I started this series... Now I don't mind if you criticize me or even give me ideas to make the story better... CAUSE I'LL JUST KEEP ON EDITING IT UNTIL EVERYONE'S HAPPY! I feel like I'm slowly going insane and I feel as if I should give up on the story entirely... but, alas, I digress. Anyway, about your reviews, thanks for saying that, I guess I went a bit overboard on Nunnally's design and made her A Bit overpowered... SO WHAT! It is a pain in the ass to get Nunnally implemented in the story without complaints cause everybody hates her... I want to make her strong I get backlash for that, I want to make her weak I get backlash for that as well! I Swear the amounts of rants I am getting is unbelievable!**

**Nunnally is the driving point of Code Geass, Lelouch would do anything for his little sister, even go to hell itself if she wanted! I don't care if you think she is whiny and annoying because without her there would be NO CODE GEASS! The same concept here, only Nunnally is his daughter with a devils fruit because come on, they are in a world filled with either good or bad people, the latter would probably try to rape or kill Nunnally, regardless of her age! I gave her the devil fruit so she could protect herself a little bit in this story! Remember, the only reason Nunnally was so weak was the fact that she was BLIND AND CRIPPLED, meaning she couldn't do jack shit to defend herself! In my story she has her eyes and her legs and is able to use them, so I am going to use that to my advantage. She WILL be able to fight! Not as good as Lelouch but she'll at least be able to handle herself!**

**ANYWAY! RANTS OVER! I'm going to go to calm myself down...**


	3. Chapter 2: A Marine meets a Pirate

**Hello everyone! Mr. indigo again bringing you the second chapter of The Pirate King and the Demon! Anyway, I have a few announcements I want to say before the actual chapter so if you could please read this then that would be great!**

**So, awhile ago I released this story and a few months later, due to insults and negativity directed towards me, I lost interest in finishing the second chapter of this story and just Gave Upon the story in general... However, as of recently, multiple people have both followed and favorited this story. But, it was the review that I received yesterday from kiki638 that re-ignited my creative passion for this story and gave me the motivation to finish this chapter! **

**Also, Poll is over and Lelouch x Kallen is the winner! :D (I love that pairing anyway!)**

**So I thank you all who keep reading and reviewing these chapters, for it gives me the inspiration to continue! I would also like to thank kilo638 for posting that review… This chapter is dedicated to you… NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Marine meets a Pirate**

The next day at breakfast was very interesting indeed with a visit from everyone's favorite vice- admiral. Makino had let him stay for the night due to him being Luffy's brother, that and Lelouch had nowhere else to go and or the fact that Lelouch could have easily forced her to house him, but didn't.

"LUFFY!" A loud booming voice came from outside the bar, interrupting Luffy and Lelouch's meal. The way Luffy reacted, which was by asking Makino to hide him before running behind the counter, confirmed Lelouch's suspicions on who it was._ 'Ah old man, it's good to hear you again.' _

Monkey D. Garp Barged through the doors to the bar and yelled "Makino, have you..."

He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Lelouch, his eye's widened in surprise when he saw him and said "Le-Lelouch?"

"The one and only old man," Lelouch replied smirking, his smirk didn't last long though as Garp then punched him through a wall inside the bar yelling "FIST OF LOVE!"

Lelouch sat up after a few seconds, rubbed his cheek and said "My lord old man, even after two years your punches still hurt like hell."

"Of course they do! Love shows no bounds!" Garp roared, "By the way, what are you doing here Lelouch? I thought you were in the grand line!"

"Of course I was! But then I met WhiteBeard and he helped me get out of the grand line and into East Blue gramps."

"Oh so you were helped by WhiteBeard eh. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp laughed as he sat down on a bar stool, "Come over here Lelouch and we'll talk about what we have been up to over these last two years!"

Garp then looked over the counter and saw Luffy trying to hide behind it, "LUFFY!" He yelled, but not angrily, more like happily. Sadly though Luffy didn't know the difference and just started to crawl away fearfully.

"Luffy! Your training is postponed for today! So come sit with your brother and I and talk with us!" Garp announced, much to Luffy's joy as his face lit up like a christmas tree at the mention of him not having to train. lelouch walked over to his plate of breakfast, which was conveniently located right next to his grandfather and took a seat in the bar stool.

"Well old man at least one thing still hasn't changed about you… your so called 'fists of love' still pack a hell of a punch."

"Well I'll probably have to apologize to Makino again for putting _another_ hole in her wall and have to pay the repair bill." Garp said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head and stuck his tongue out. At this point in time Luffy arrived back to the area where his plate of breakfast was, which consisted of a few eggs, a piece of toast and of course, lots of meat, and tried to climb up onto the bar stood but couldn't and asked Lelouch for help, which he gladly did.

"Don't worry about that gramps," Lelouch said as he flashed Garp a small grin, "Makino! I'll pay for the damage! Put it on Luffy's Treasure tab!"

"Hai Lelouch!" Makino called from the back room, probably looking for a piece of paper to jot down how much it would cost to fix the damages to the bar. Well Garp was genuinely shocked at this and asked, "Hey what's 'Luffy's Treasure Tab'?"

"Well that's an easy question to answer old man," Lelouch said as his smile grew wider, "Do you remember the pirate that was here awhile ago?"

"You mean 'Red Haired' Shanks? Yeah I remember him, he left yesterday correct?"

"Yes he did grandfather," Lelouch said as he reached to the left of him and pulled Shank's Straw hat off of Luffy head, much to the younger boys great dislike.

"Hey! Give that back Lelouch!" Luffy pouted, putting on an angry face as he tried to get his straw hat back, "That's not yours!"

"Just give me a minute Luffy and you'll get your hat back OK?" Lelouch said as he tried to push his brother off of him.

After Lelouch said this Luffy calmed down and raised up one finger, "One minute Lelouch, then I want my hat back." Luffy said, trying to convey anger into his voice but failed miserably, which made it sound like a pout.

"Fine," Lelouch said simply before turning back towards Garp, "Do you know who this belongs to old man."

"It belong to Red-Haired Shanks obviously," Garp replied immediately, confused on how this relates to how there's a treasure tab with his grandson's name on it, "But enlighten me, how does this have to do with the original question I asked you?"

"I'm getting there, just be patient old man." Lelouch said as he reached behind him and gave Luffy back his straw hat, which he snatch out of his hands and pushed it back on his head.

"Anyway, Shanks gave Luffy the Straw Hat as a promise they made, so just a pre-warning, don't try to take it from him."

"Wait, hold on…" Garp said, a look of surprise was plastered on his face,"You mean that's red haired Shank's hat?"

"Heh, you got it, gramps" Lelouch replied, flashing his grandfather with a coy grin, "Anyway, while red hair was leaving he and Luffy made a promise to meet each other at the top. Luffy! Tell Grandpa Garp what you want to be when you grow up!"

At this Luffy perked up and actually stopped eating, a rare occasion for the young child who never seemed to stop eating. He smiled his trade-mark smile and hopped down from the stool, stood in front of his grandpa Garp and said, "I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"WHAT!" Garp yelled as he stood up, making Luffy fall over on his rear, "You will do no such thing! It's bad enough that I have one grandson that is a pirate! I forbid you from becoming a pirate! You will become a Marine!"

"But I don't want to be a Marine!" Little seven year-old Luffy whined, still on his rear end.

**_"CopyCat Shadow,"_** Lelouch said as he thought of Vice-Admiral Garp and then blew a black mist from his mouth, which formed and created a three-dimensional copy of his grandfather, as a shadow that is, and said to it, "Make sure my grandfather doesn't hurt my little brother, understand."

The shadow nodded and vanished, no doubt monitoring the situation from up above. Of course, Lelouch's actions went unnoticed by both Garp and Luffy, who were both distracted with arguing with each other.

"Boy I'm going to knock that pirate talk right out of you!" Garp said as he reeled back his fist and launched it towards Luffy. Right before Garp fist hit Luffy something grabbed onto his arm and stopped his fist from connecting with Little Luffy's face. No matter how hard Garp tried to get his fist to move he just couldn't get it to budge. Garp spun around to see who had decided to stop him from 'teaching' his grandson the error off his ways and was surprised to see… himself?

Of course, it wasn't actually the real Garp, but only an outline filled in with a mid-night black. The figure had a hold of Garps shoulder, it's grip so strong that Garp could feel the bones in his arm being pressurized by the things hand. Garp tried to pull himself out of the figure's grasp, but to no avail, only receiving more pressure on his shoulder. Garp, could feel the bones in his shoulder beginning to crack under the added pressure.

Garp began to sweat, if he didn't do something soon the thing was going break his arm. Apparently, his one grandson, Luffy, found the whole situation hilarious and was clutching his stomach in laughter. Garp made a quick mental note that if he ever got out of this situation he would need to 'teach' his grandson some respect.

"Shadow, loosen your grip on my grandfather, we don't need something broken now do we?" A mysterious voice said and when Garp looked in the direction of the voice he saw that it had come from the mouth of his older grandson Lelouch.

**"No, of course not, my master." **The shadow said as he loosened his grip on Garp's shoulder considerably.

To say Garp was shocked by this turn of events was an understatement. He was absolutely flabbergasted at what his grandson had done. Not only had the black figure obeyed his grandsons commands he had also called him master. Garp didn't know how Lelouch was able to control the black figure, but one thing was for damn certain; Lelouch was able to control this thing, due to the fact that immediately after he had given that command the figure loosened his hold on Garp's shoulder, to the point where Garp could freely move his arm, not that he was going to, he didn't need a painful amount of pressure on his shoulder again.

"I'm pretty sure you're confused about how I'm able to control the figure holding you in place huh gramps?" Lelouch asked with a smirk as Garp just looked at him in confusion, trying to figure out how Lelouch read his mind, "Oh by the way. I didn't read your mind, I just know you to well gramps."

After a few seconds of silence Garp started laughing, "WAHAHAHHAHAHA! You know me to well Lelouch! Yes, I am indeed curious! How is it that you are able to control this 'thing' behind me?"

"It's easily answered old man… only thing is that I have yet to finish answering your first question, but I'm pretty sure you can figure the rest out gramps?"

"BWAHAHAHA! Aye! Your 'genius' of a younger brother made a treasure tab here thinking he could use the loot from when he became a Pirate! How foolish of him! We all know that he's going to grow up to be a Marine!" Garp said with a smile on his face, completely ignoring the figure that was holding his shoulder.

Lelouch rolled his eyes as he put on a fake smile and said, "Of course, that's exactly what happened gramps. He was lucky that I brought some treasure with me because I payed for whatever he had eaten previously and have covered any future damage that you or Luffy might cause in this town old man."

"WAHAHAHA! Thank you Lelouch! The Marines really don't pay much so it's good to know that I have a grandson that is so generous!"

Again Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I want you to sit down next to me so we can discuss what's been going on in the last two years I've been gone shall we?"

"Damn right we shall!" Garp said as he turned around to go the counter but was stopped by the black figure, who still had a hold of Garp's shoulder and whom Garp had forgotten even existed.

"Ah right, here I'll help you old man," Lelouch said as he held out his and said, **_"__Shadow; Dissolve!"_**

The Black Figure Immediately separated into hundreds of tiny black spheres, which then flew into Lelouch's hand and were absorbed. Garp stared at Lelouch wide eyed, that was definitely not something you saw everyday. Garp made his way over to the bar counter and sat down next to Lelouch as he pulled a bag of rice crackers out from the inside of his Marine coat. Lelouch wasn't even going to question why his grandfather had a bag of rice crackers with him. After living with the old geezer for eight years of your life you stop questioning these things.

"Hmmm… where to start?" Lelouch said, putting his finger on his chin as Garp pulled a rice cracker out of the bag and started to eat it, "Oh I Know!"

"Hey gramps, you have a great granddaughter!"

Garp immediately spit out the rice cracker he was chewing, which Lelouch was able to easily dodge as he watching it sail past him and out of the hole in the wall.

"WHAT!?" Garp exclaimed with a look of pure shock on his face, "I HAVE A GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER!?"

"Yep! Although she wasn't born biologically she still my daughter!"

"What do you mean she isn't biologically made?" Garp said, glaring at Lelouch as he thought about how it was possible to have a child without intercourse.

"Well it's quite a long story…" Lelouch said as he began to Explain how he had gotten a daughter…

* * *

_Flashback- One Year Ago_

_It was a peculiar day in the Grand Line. There is not a cloud in the sky and the sea throughout both Paradise and the New World is entirely calm, which was an odd occurrence in this particular ocean. Then again, the waters of the Grand Line were always peculiar, with its sudden changes in winds and currents which scuttled many unexpecting ships. Though the unpredictable nature of these particular waters were a strange and unexplainable phenomena in itself, it has existed for generation upon generations and had become commonplace in the world. So, for this particular sea, which has been restless for hundreds of years, to quench it's unrest for an entire day, was such an unexpected and surprising phenomena that it sent shockwaves throughout the entirety of the grand line marines and pirates alike. That had been the first ever case of this particular event happening inside of the grand line._

_There were many,_ _**many **theories on why this had happened, but all of them were inaccurate and the truth of 'The Day of Calm waters,' which this event was officially dubbed, was held by a small nine year old boy named… Lelouch._

On an uninhabited island in the New World an epic battle had just ended. The fairly large island had been torn apart from their fight. The island used to have a lot of trees, but most of them were either cut in half or uprooted from the ground. The surviving trees were filled with so many cuts that it was quite likely that they would within the week. Dark black clouds covered the sky, swirled like a lollipop. Lightning struck the water and a torrent of winds and waves battered the outside edges of the island as a heavy rain fell around the island but, strangely enough, never fell inside of the island's outer edges.

At the center of the island, surprisingly untouched by the storm and sword, lay a hill. Now, it wasn't a very large hill mind you, but just tall enough that it was able to see overtop the trees. On top of the incline was a tree of Oak, overlooking the weather beaten and war torn island. Underneath the Oak tree sat a child, no more than nine years of age.

The child sat under the leaves of the Oak tree, his violet orbs stared out at the sea, which was being ravaged by strong winds and currents. HIs face conveyed the look of solemness and exhaustion, the latter being the most taxing on his mind, which,now that the battle was won, had digressed to an inconspicuous stupor of tiredness of which could bring the mightiest of men into a peaceful slumber. Yet, the rest of the boy body seemed to be in a state just as similar, if not even more pitiful, as that of his mind.

There were small cuts and bruises all over the young child's body and a trickle of blood came down from an unseen cut in the boy's forehead, covered by the messy black locks of the child's hair. It was an incredible feat in itself that the boy was still conscious with the tired numbness of his mind which was commanding the boy to sleep. Then again, maybe it wasn't so incredible a feat as it was originally made out to be. After all, this boy was a D., and the D's were known as those who changed the world in one way or another, this boy is no exception, for this boy is the one solely responsible for "The Day of Calm Waters"...

His name… Monkey D. Lelouch!

* * *

_His head was throbbing like a hammer and his body was aching in pain, making Lelouch feel like he was in his own personal hell. His mind was telling him to sleep, but he knew he couldn't sleep fall asleep or risk bleeding to death. Then again, his entire body and most of his mind weren't cooperating with him and ignored all of his orders for it to move and only increased the feeling of exhaustion within Lelouch. The only thing that Lelouch could do to escape the tired feeling was to arouse past memories that led him to his current predicament._

_He knew it was foolish, fighting his own shadow, but it was a necessary engagement if good was to stand firm against evil. His shadow was truly evil, not a drop of good within it's cold hearted soul. Lelouch never liked his shadow from the beginning, it's massive bloodlust and overwhelming hatred for living organisms made sure of that._

_Even though Lelouch hated his shadow with a passion, openly referring to it as "Satan" on a few occasions, he wasn't able to find a way to kill the darn thing, keyword being 'wasn't.' About three months ago Lelouch learned that by using both of his devil's fruit powers, which were the Yami Yami no mi (Darkness Darkness Fruit) and the Kage Kage no mi (Shadow Shadow Fruit), he would be able to separate his shadow's soul and life force. Without it's life force, his shadow's soul would disappear and it's existence in this world would be erased. Yes, this was the solution to his problem, he was finally going to be able to kill his shadow! Though, the issue of what Lelouch would do with his shadow's life force, which was **not**_ _going to disappear when Lelouch separated the two entities, still evaded him._

After a few hours of careful consideration and deliberation within himself. Lelouch decided to wait until he was seventeen to get rid of his shadow. That way he had plenty of time to both grow stronger and figure out how to tie up loose ends, an example being his shadow's life force. Now, the winds of time and the hourglass of fortune, though they both do not stop, are constantly changing. Yet again they had changed for Lelouch when he made his decision, though instead of tides of happiness and gladness brought. The tides of a fortune of sadness and bad tidings were blowing with the winds and sea.

It was about one month ago when Lelouch had learned of his misfortune by uncovering his shadow's plot to kill him and take control of his body when he turned the age of 10. This discovery, although not known by Lelouch whether it was true or false, caused him to speed up his plans drastically, as he only had exactly four months to kill his shadow before his birthday on December 5th.

In that month, Lelouch created a clay doll. Now, it wasn't a large doll, probably a life-sized model of a seven year old child. It was the day when he finished this doll that his shadow would be vanquished, for this life-sized doll was to be the vessel that would hold his shadow's life force and ensure that his shadow's soul would not rejoin with it's life force. Lelouch would seal it's life force within the doll using the power of the Akarui Akarui no mi (Bright Bright Fruit), a devil's fruit Lelouch had found within Paradise.

The day of which Lelouch fought his shadow was on October 25th. It was a nice bright day, that is, until the two had begun fighting. It was around eight in the morning when the first blows were exchanged between Lelouch and his shadow, and concluded at about four in the afternoon. It was easily the hardest battle Lelouch had ever fought, after all, he was fighting himself. At the start of the battle, it seemed as though Lelouch had the upper hand. However, as the battle continued, Lelouch's shadow slowly started overwhelming him, and by 3:00 PM it seemed Lelouch's shadow had just about won.

_Though, there is only one law that even the most experienced of warriors must follow, which is; you must never get distracted from your opponent, no matter how tempting the idea may seem. Yet, Lelouch's shadow, in a moment of intense trepidation, dropped his guard for a few measly moments. But in those few measly moments that his shadow allotted him, Lelouch was able to use a move that would change the tide of the battle in his favor._

**_"Kage to yami no shūshū (Gathering of shadows and darkness)" _**_Lelouch had shouted to the heavens. His shadow, realizing its mistake, tried to kill Lelouch quickly, but it was far too late to even consider the idea of a quick death for his original master._

The battle was renewed with Lelouch fighting with newfound vigor, given to him by the shadows and darkness from the storm clouds gathering overhead. Lelouch eventually succeeded in separating his shadow's soul and life force and sealed his shadow's life force within the clay doll he had created using the power of the Akarui Akarui no mi (Bright Bright Fruit).

His shadow's final moments before evaporating was to scream an ear piercing scream and try to choke Lelouch to death, but was unable to due to the loss of it's life force. His shadow's soul screamed an ear piercing scream, oozing out hatred and darkness as it separated into millions of tiny fragments and disappearing into endless darkness.

And now here he sat under the shade of the Oak tree in the aftermath of the battle, exhausted and tired. Lelouch's only desire at this point was to just close his eyes and fall into a blissful slumber. No, Lelouch couldn't go to sleep, not yet at least. There was one more thing that needed to be done.

_Lelouch raised his right arm very slowly, which shook uncontrollably due to the fatigue Lelouch was now suffering from. When Lelouch finally raised his arm so it was aiming at the midnight black cloud surrounding the island, he opened his palm and with all the power he could muster, which wasn't much, he said in a shaky and stuttering voice, _**_"Sh-Sh-Shōsan… sa... s-s-seru… (dissipate)"_**

_As soon as he said this, he let his arm fall limply to his side, finally exhausting all of his energy as the dark storm clouds surrounding the lone island started to break apart, separate and go in different directions, probably going back from where they originally came from. In all honesty Lelouch was honestly too tired to care where the storm clouds were going. All he wanted to do was sleep, with his eyelids growing even more heavy each passing second. Then again, what could be the harm in resting for a few hours, after all, he was exhausted._

_Lelouch smiled as he turned his head to look at the clay doll which held his shadow's life force, only one thought on his mind…_

_It was over…_

* * *

_A Few Hours Later…_

_Lelouch felt something poke his cheek. At first, he thought that he was only imagining it, but then the mysterious object poked his cheek again. Lelouch decided that he would investigate who was interrupting his nap and slowly opened his eyes… only to find that he had changed positions while he was asleep. He now lay on a green patch of grass underneath the Oak Tree and was staring up at the light brown branches of the tree as the green leaves that clung to the branches gave him a cool place of residing in._

_He turned his head a little to the right and immediately found the person who woke him. However, the culprit was someone who Lelouch wasn't expecting at all. Instead of seeing the face of a Marine or pirate looking at him, Lelouch was staring at the face of a little girl. Now, she wasn't very old, mind you, Lelouch estimated that the girl was about three years younger than him, which would put her at the age of seven._

_She had sandy brown hair that had been pulled back and tied into two non braided pigtails, which being looped at the very base of the girl's many locks of hair, two thick and long pink ribbons formed small pink bows that stood peeking over the top of her head, completing the knot which held the two sandy brown pigtails into place. Her bangs, hanging loose and undisturbed, extended downwards to her chin. Her pigtails were about the same length as her bangs, hanging downward and only reaching her chin._

_She had on a short-sleeved pink collared shirt which was tucked into an orange skirt fitted comfortably on her waist. Two orange straps went over both of her shoulders, but was also tucked underneath the pink collar of her shirt. The orange straps were connected to her orange skirt which only went down to around her knees._

_However, the most interesting feature of the small child that Lelouch noticed was that she had two Violet-blue eyes, which were starring at him intently with a mix of both curiosity and fear. Of course, Lelouch would probably be acting the exact same way if he was her shoes. Then again, there was another mystery Lelouch had to solve, which was how the girl had ended up on the island in the first place. Last time he had checked, the island was uninhabited..._

_Lelouch quickly shot up into a sitting position, his face held an expression of shock as he whipped his head to look at the small seven year old, who quickly hid behind the giant Oak Tree._

_Lelouch sat shocked for a minute at the young girls sudden action, but quickly realized that he must have scared her. He smiled and, looking towards the spot of the Oak Tree the girl was hiding behind and said in a soft, gentle voice, "You know, I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Y-y-you aren't?" the very meek, stuttering and timid voice of the little girl asked as she poked her head out from behind the tree, looking at him with those violet blue eyes, which conveyed curiosity and a hint of familiarity which was so subtle even Lelouch had trouble noticing it._

_"Nope, in fact, I really want to meet you. So could you please come out of your hiding spot for me?" Lelouch asked sweetly, smiling fondly at the little girl as her eyes widened slightly and the look of surprise became evident on her face._

_After a few moments of calm silence the mysterious little girl walked out of her hiding place and bowed formally to Lelouch before speaking._

_"H-h-hello, m-my name is N-N-Nunnally, I-I'm glad to m-meet you." She said meekly as she stuttered and tripped over her own words, which caused Lelouch to smile warmly at her stuttering and shy form, finding it absolutely adorable for some strange reason._

_Then again, maybe it was because he was happy for the drastic positive change in the atmosphere surrounding him, that he didn't have to constantly have to look over his shoulder to make sure his shadow didn't figure out what he was planning. That he didn't have to fear for his life every second of every day._

_"Well I'm very happy to meet you too, Nunnally. My name's Lelouch." Lelouch said ardently with a small smile on his face._

_Nunnally eyes, which Lelouch observed with curiosity, suddenly gained a small twinkle in them at the mention of his name as her face contorted into an expression of hope and longing, although the latter was shown very subtly._

_"Is your name Monkey D. Lelouch?" Nunnally suddenly asked out of nowhere, making Lelouch blink in surprise before smiling warmly at her._

_"Yes it is Nunnally, why do you ask?" Lelouch asked softly, looking at the young girl with his curiosity peaked._

_Nunnally's face suddenly lit up, a smile appearing on her face that extended so far it looked like it didn't fit on her face. Her violet-blue eyes held an expression of pure joy and excitement, although the latter was more hidden than the former. Her eyes were sparkling brightly in the sunlight as she ran at Lelouch and wrapped him in a tight hug as she shouted happily, "PAPA!"_

_'Wait… what!?' Lelouch thought as any retorts immediately died in his throat. He didn't know why Nunnally was calling him her papa, because he was pretty sure that the last time he checked he was only ten years old!_

_But apparently that didn't matter to the girl as she ran forward and enveloped him in a hug and his body, still being sore from the previous battle he had with his shadow, was hit with an immediate and intense wave of pain. However, after the pain dulled and Lelouch was able to look at his surroundings and immediately noticed that the doll he sealed his shadow's soul in, which should have been right where he left it, had disappeared. This absolutely confused Lelouch, because he didn't remember seeing it move, and sure as hell didn't see any seven year old girls walking around. Unless…_

It was at this moment that Lelouch experienced a revelation. He finally understood why the doll was missing and Nunnally had filled its place. It was because Nunnally was the doll, plain and simple… How the doll was given life, he did not know. However he hypothesized that the dark energy of his shadow's soul and the positive energy of the Akarui Akarui no mi must have had something to do with it…

However, one thing was definitely obvious to him… she was his daughter… Although he didn't yet understand how she came alive, she was technically a part of him, being born from his shadow. It was only right that he consider her part of his blood and take care of her.

_He wrapped his arms around her in comfort, tears welling up in his eyes as he said in a small, weak voice, "Yes… I am your papa… Nunnally…"_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Next time is Garp's reaction (Which we all know is going to be good! )**

**I have a few announcements! Also, sorry if the ending isn't very good, I kinda rushed it...**

**First off, I now have a blog! Yes, you heard it right, a blog! Of course, you might find it quite boring, if it weren't for the link I put to a document where I make monthly new updates and constant progress updates on all my stories! This ranges all the way from Thank you lists to the amount of words in a future chapter! :) Although I need to find time to update it, I will finish putting up the rest of the information on the document! So if you do want to check it out then you can search Google with this:**

Mr. Indigo- Your Central Source for Posts, Uploads, and Updates!

**Second thing! I am making and launching two new stories soon! One is a Dragon Ball Z fanfiction and one is a Lifeline (Love that game!) Fanfiction. The Lifeline fanfiction is quite short and I am putting full effort into finishing that up! :)**

**Third, I have been writing a lot of poems and have uploaded them to my story on Wattpad, so if you are interested in reading my poems, then go check out my Wattpad account and read them! It would literally make my day if you did! :D**

**Next Chapter: A Marine's Reaction!**

**That's all I wanted to say for this chapter so I'm going to close by saying:**

**If you sneezed during this chapter…**

**God Bless You.**


	4. Important Announcement

Hello everyone, Mr. Indigo here wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would like to apologize for not releasing any chapters in previous months, but my schedule has been filled.

I'm sorry to say this, but this story is going on Hiatus for a short while along with most of my other stories, just until I get my life re-organized.

I will continue to work on and upload content for my first ever posted story: Code Geass: The Past, Present and Future.

I hope you are all understanding of my decision.

**Mr. Indigo**

_'Twas a brave feat to dance with death, but an even greater one to leave it._


End file.
